Polycarbonate resins exhibit excellent mechanical properties, impact resistance, thermal stability, self-extinguishability, dimensional stability, heat stability, and the like, and are used in the manufacture of electronic products, automotive components, lenses, glass substitute materials, and the like. However, polycarbonate resins exhibit extremely poor scratch resistance and suffer from yellowing when exposed to sunlight for a long period of time.
Polyester resins exhibit excellent mechanical properties, electrical properties, chemical resistance, moldability, scratch resistance, and the like. Accordingly, polyester resins can be used as a thermosetting resin for injection molding, a metal substitute material and the like, and are used in the manufacture of automotive components, electronic products and the like. However, polyester resins have a glass transition temperature from about 40° C. to about 60° C. and thus have low heat deflection temperature, and suffer from deterioration in impact resistance at room temperature and at low temperature.
High-gloss and high-impact products are generally subjected to painting and the like. However, painting requires multiple processes and has problems, such as high defect rate, generation of large amounts of toxic volatile components, increased costs, and the like. To solve such problems of painting, there has been a focus on the development of materials that do not require painting.
To use a certain material as a non-painted material, the material should have high gloss and exhibit excellent properties in terms of scratch resistance, impact resistance and the like. However, non-painted resins (materials), which have been developed in the art, do not satisfy many properties, such as realization of colors (colorability), impact resistance, heat resistance, scratch resistance, and the like, which are required for materials for high-gloss and high-impact resistant products. In addition, although polycarbonate/polyester alloys are used for materials requiring impact resistance, scratch resistance and the like, the polycarbonate/polyester alloys have limited use for high-gloss and high-impact resistant products due to low mar resistance thereof.
To improve gloss durability, coating methods such as silicone and vinyl compound coating, acrylic/melamine clear coating and the like, and additives such as slip additives, wax, inorganic fillers, nanoparticles and the like, may be used. However, there is a concern that these methods can cause deterioration in other properties such as color difference, impact resistance, heat resistance, and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition that exhibits excellent properties in terms of impact resistance, heat resistance, scratch resistance, surface gloss, mar resistance, and the like.